Winners, Losers, and Victims
by E.B.isme
Summary: after 1st proposal, and after Darcy goes to London gives Lizzy the letter: Lizzy is taking a walk, thinking about the letter when...In short, she is to be forced into marriage. hehehe... STOPPED, sry.
1. Chapter 1:Capture

Elizabeth meandered along the lane, reflecting on the many exchanges between herself and a certain Mr. Darcy of her acquaintance. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the sound of hooves until the horse and its rider were within twenty feet. Turning, she saw some one she would never have expected to appear under the circumstances.

Mr. Wickham rode with confidence towards a very bewildered Elizabeth. His address was one of a man very sure of the effect he had on others. Therefore, slowing to a halt, he said-

"Good day, Miss Elizabeth. What a pleasure it is to have the honor of your company at such a moment; I am very desolate. Will you accompany me for a little walk?"

The result his forward address had on Elizabeth was immediate. Her countenance flushed; partly from embarrassment at the possibility of being seen with such a man, which, only mere days ago would not have occurred to her; and partly from anger at the officiousness of the person in question. Thus, her reply was one which she felt would put an end to his pretensions.

It was with restrained civility that she addressed him- "Mr. Wickham, I cannot pretend that we could possibly be on cordial terms after the account I have recently had the pleasure to bear witness to. I cannot pretend to still esteem you as I once had done, when I was ignorant to your shortcomings. I feel I cannot trust you, not after what has been told, in truth, of you. Let there be no mistakes about what I refer to, I am sure you can be at no loss to understand what circumstances I speak of. If you do misunderstand me, I would take you a fool. Henceforth, Mr. Wickham, I wish to sever all acquaintance with you; you are not to approach me, my relations, or any one whom I hold dear. Am I to be understood, sir?" Elizabeth looked at him with a mixture of expectancy and severity, both of which threw off the gentleman on the receiving end of her accusations.

Staring at her, his solemn face paled and he opened his mouth to speak, but, unable to do so, looked around in befuddlement. "Miss Bennet, if you would please explain to me what the _bloody hell_ you are talking about. If you have spoken to _that gentleman_, please let me be heard. Mr. Darcy-"

Here he was interrupted by an irate Elizabeth, who, unfolding her arms, presently became even more distressed.

"I have already heard every remark that could possibly be adhered to _that gentleman_," she said, pronouncing Wickham's preferred title with annoyed sarcasm, "and, fairly, I would believe him over you. Good sir, I have reflected on our whole acquaintance, and concluded that there is nothing to recommend you to me. Also, if you would, please do not swear at me, it does not show off your disposition well. If you have anything further to say, do it quickly, before I am departed." Staring him defiantly in the face, Elizabeth, expecting him to turn away, was surprised to find him move towards her, smiling in an unnerving way.

"Contrary to your wishes, Miss. Bennet, I still wish to remain in a steady friendship with you, and perhaps even more. I know it may seem forward, especially after my unexpected arrival and your vicious statement; Miss Bennet, may I sincerely express my deep and honest love for you? And, despite your heartwarming speech, I wish for you to become my wife. May I have the honor of your acceptance of my hand?"

Elizabeth's face was engulfed in a show of incredulity. Her mouth hanging open in a most improper fashion, Elizabeth took off down the lane, harried to put as much distance between herself and Wickham as possible. He rode up alongside her, a look of feigned disappointment on his face; he had not much expected her to accept, which was why he had prepared himself for such a rejection. The abhorrence and contempt with which she treated him, how ardently she expressed her dissatisfaction, only proved to amuse him.

"Now, Miss Bennet, let us be open with one another. It would be a very advantageous match. I understand you have had several proposals thrust upon you, myself included, and you must consider the possibility of another; the odds are very slight. I would not be as disappointing a husband as you undoubtedly have supposed me to be. Really, Miss Elizabeth, mull it over for a moment, and perchance you change your mind and become welcome to the idea, simply inform me and consider us engaged."

Stopping, Elizabeth nearly exploded with rage.

"Mr. Wickham! Do you believe me so fickle that I might declare us enemies one moment, and then accept your proposal of marriage the next? Farewell, sir." Elizabeth broke out into a run, though she did not anticipate his staying put for any length of time. Indeed, she was correct in her assumption. After only moments, Mr. Wickham had set off after her. Overtaking her, he cut her off, circling in front of her. Unable to move in the direction she desired, Elizabeth was ready to hurl herself headlong into the surrounding trees, where he could not possibly follow. Awaiting such a response, Wickham grabbed her arm, securing her position alongside his horse.

His face set, Mr. Wickham declared, "Miss Bennet, I assure you, I have no intention of allowing you to slip away without having first given me the promise of becoming my wife." More desperately, "I will _not _let him win this one! I, George Wickham, will not consent to allow myself to _lose_ to him again, to disgrace myself further, by being rejected by the same woman who has rejected _him._ I will be the one victorious this time! From now on forth, _he _will be the one to feel humiliated. Starting today, upon this hour, _that man_ will be…I cannot eloquently describe all that man will soon become. Come, Elizabeth, we are on our way to a long, blissful marriage."

"Sir, I must protest! There is no way in all of heaven and earth-" Here, Elizabeth was cut off. Wickham had put his foot down, and, in doing so, had brought his arm down on the crown of Elizabeth's head; she became unfeeling.


	2. Chapter 2: London

Elizabeth woke to find herself on a horse, galloping through the streets of London. Wickham was cradling her in his arms, and as soon as she came to her senses, she endeavored to release herself from his grasp.

"Mr. Wickham! I insist you let me down this instant! Let go of me…" Elizabeth wriggled in his arms, aiming to get off his horse and as far out of his reach as possible.

Wickham replied ostentatiously, "Elizabeth, darling, don't. I can not bear for you to treat me this way, after all that we have been through. I thought you loved me." Here he mustered up the audacity to produce a tear, which rolled down his face and off his chin. Elizabeth let out a scream of frustration, and struggled even harder.

"I have never loved you, and we are _not_ engaged! Oh, let me go!" Wickham looked at her meaningfully, and ordered her be silent. She was, though she glared at him as vehemently as ever. Onlookers on the streets stopped to gaze at them, shocked at so manifest a display of violent disgust, and, what appeared to them to be, unwavering patience and love.

Directing the horse towards the nearest alley, Wickham dropped the façade. "Listen, _Miss Bennet_," Wickham spat, shaking her, "you are not to put up a fight, am I clear? We will continue on to Gretna Green, where we will be married, and we will proceed to Hertfordshire to be greeted by your family, and spread the news of our marriage. There will be no resistance or complications on your part. Any questions, or have I made myself clear enough?"

After a moment's silent contemplation, she answered icily.

"You have been most thorough in your explanation, Mr. Wickham," was Elizabeth's reply, and, staring at him defiantly, she continued. "However, I do have some questions which require answers. Would you please fill me in on several accounts, like perhaps how you found out about my whereabouts, or how you knew of Mr. Darcy's proposal; as well as Mr. Collins' for that matter, you mentioned several. Or, what you mean to achieve by our marriage? It is fully evident you do not love me, and are only marrying me because of some inexplicable desire to gain ground on a rival. One can only guess who _that_ may be. Mr. Wickham, I require answers, and I require them _now_."

Another pause, this time conducted by Wickham. Regarding Elizabeth's determination with sneer, he condescended to gratify her request.

"Alright, I will answer your inquiries, but only because I will never get a moment's peace if I do not. I had always known of Darcy's preference towards yourself, as well as being evident through anecdotes told to me, and then our unexpected meeting in Meryton confirmed it to me; the look of disgust he gave me carried over to you, unpleased as he was in our acquaintance. From some friends I received knowledge of Darcy's intentions; Colonel Fitzwilliam implied it accidentally to one of the officers, while mentioning a departure for Rosings, the home of his aunt. On my way here, I spotted Darcy in the distance, looking quite severe, a very becoming mood of his, unfortunately. I immediately grasped the situation, and thenceforth set out to find you, which I obviously have accomplished. As for your Mr. Collins, the whole town was tittering over _that_, there was not even an attempt at concealment," sarcastically, "a _petty_ thing which the likes of your mother would surely over look."

Elizabeth was thoroughly indignant after bearing witness to such a report; not only the insult to her mother, but also the fastidiousness with which he recorded their doings. She became not only disgusted, but horrified with the actions and intentions of her captor. Elizabeth struggled once again to evade him. Wickham, in turn, sneered at her, and threw her to the ground. Clambering to her feet, Elizabeth took off in a sprint, quitting the alley and running as fast as she could, under the circumstances. It was not long before she heard hoof beats following her down the street. Aiming to lose him in the labyrinth of avenues and alleys, Elizabeth took the first turn she came to, and came face-to-face with certainly the last person she would have wished to meet, at any occasion. However, any familiar face would do, if they had the capability to release her of Wickham's bonds.

"Miss Bennet! What, are you ill? " Exclaimed an evidently flustered Mr. Darcy, a blush veiling his countenance. Elizabeth, gasping for breath, nearly uttered the word 'Wickham', when the gentleman in question appeared. When Wickham saw Mr. Darcy, he paled, eyes fixed; Darcy, in turn, went from confused to indignant in a matter of seconds. Georgiana, who stood behind him, along with Bingley and his sister, turned white, and stopped in her tracks. Her shock at this incidental meeting was unparalleled. The Bingleys both halted as soon as they saw what had occurred. Miss Bingley was obviously displeased with the presence of Elizabeth; however, in her opinion, Mr. Wickham was not fit for any one, including Eliza Bennet.

"Darcy, Georgiana," Wickham hailed, his voice dead. Elizabeth, who had been staring at Darcy, turned back to Wickham. "Lizzy, darling, jump back up on the horse, please. We still have an elopement to arrange: Gretna Green, remember? If we depart now, we can still cover a large distance." Wickham addressed Elizabeth, softening his look slightly.

"Mr. Wickham, I have already expressed my views on this so-called 'elopement', and, if I have not made myself clear by now, then I know not how else to do so," Elizabeth countered heatedly.

Wickham took one last stab at convincing the others of their prearranged elopement. "Now, Lizzy, I know you to have made no accusations of the kind. And, playing hard-to-get never works with me, I'm afraid; hop on up, then," said Wickham, reaching out his hand to help Elizabeth up. Instead, she pulled her hand out of his reach and set off down the avenue. Wickham turned his horse to chase after her, when Mr. Darcy gripped the reins.

"Wickham, I am afraid I do not trust your intentions, and it would seem Miss Elizabeth does not either, therefore, I suggest you be on your way now."

Wickham laughed heartily at Mr. Darcy's threat, which was not a thing to be taken lightly. "Darcy, you have done all you can in your power to degrade me, and if I have not chosen the perfect punishment, then, I assure you, it must not be within _my_ power to inflict it; though I am convinced, and rightfully so, that I have pin-pointed the best source of revenge most accurately. If you will pardon me, sir, I must recapture your bonnie lass."

"Mr. Wickham, if you do not depart immediately, then I will be forced to take direct action. You may not be acquainted with me, but I know more than enough of _you_, sir, and I will not hesitate to castigate you as I see fit," a very perturbed Miss Bingley interjected. She was vastly alarmed at Wickham referring to Eliza Bennet as Mr. Darcy's 'bonnie lass.'

Wickham laughed at this off as well, and took in the opposite direction of Elizabeth. The whole group let out a sigh of relief, especially Georgiana, who was currently as pale as a ghost. Miss Bingley, to contrast, was even more enraged now than before, when they had gained such an unwanted addition to their party. And Mr. Bingley, innocent of all bias on the either part, was simply alarmed, and slightly befuddled at the events which had occurred.

"Should not we search for Miss Bennet?" said he, "as far as we know, she has no one to whom she may turn."

"Yes, what do you suppose we ought to do, Mr. Darcy? After all, she _is_ your 'bonnie lass,'" Miss Bingley, irked and humbled, bitterly suggested. Hearing her slight, he colored, and took charge, as implied to do.

"Alright then, Georgiana and Miss Bingley, you go straight for a few blocks, and if you do not see her, find either Bingley or I; he will go to the right, and I to the left."


End file.
